creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deadwinter451
Subject #1 recording-name will not be told for protection reasons So son explain to me how you ended up here in this room, with me questioning you? Start from the very beginning. O..ookay sir....Have you ever seen a nightmare in real life..? Well...I have..its the scariest shit I have ever seen..if you can take what you're most afraid of...an..just..just mold it ten fold an slap it into reality there you go..but that's not what I'm here to say..this is my story an I need to get it out before this gets to me.. Well it started out when I was little, I was down at my grandfathers for the summer an have a couple weeks of fun an games, there was this one night when everyone was sleeping an I decided to go for a walk out in the field cause I couldn't sleep an there is this small patch of trees on a far part of my grandfathers field, so as natural curiosity I walked over..even though my grandfather told me to never go there..well I did, an what I saw wasn't bad..it was just a couple of super fucking old headstones an the moon gave that area a certain light not creepy but a relaxing yet gentle feel to it. So I walked to about almost the middle an that's when I saw...HIM!...He wasn't some average guy he was shrouded in black so I could never see his face an his back was facing me...well I decided to speak up an ask him if he needed something as the kind person I was...well the only thing he did was turn his head over to look an I just froze with this awful overwhelming fear! Well as a couple minutes passed I started to move slowly backwards..BUT I COULDN'T, I felt a panic throughout my entire body! an I have ashsma so in that panic I passed out, but about 15 minutes later I woke up, but...but this time he was completely facing me..an I struggled to my feet. The man never moved, he just looked at me still with his face hid, but his clothes were strange he looked like one of those skater kids I am now, with the style of the skinny jeans an hoodies but his hoodie wasn't zipped up none of his clothes torn or ripped. But he just stared with his faced hid an as I took a step back he took one forward, he did this every step I took, but right before I was about to take the last step out of that small patch of woods in the field. I heard a noise an looked to see totally forget about this guy in front of me, but right as I looked back he was right in my face, I remember every detail of that face his ears were stretched like what some kids do now a days 7/16th I believe same size as mine, his smile was fake with like he saw so much pain in his past he smiled to hide it with piercings called snake bites on his bottom lip, an his white razor sharp teeth glowed in the moonlight, an his eyes were like I've never seen in my life they weren't red..they....were blue this sincere blue that could pierce your soul an just make you smile, but they also gave this weird feeling, the feeling that he was empty nothing but a hollow shell waiting to die, he looked deep into my eyes like I was his next kill with that sinister smirk on his face with a little chuckle behind it, he started to speak, this is what he said in a slightly normal yet demonic voice. "I. Am. The. True. You." an then disappeared, I haven't seen him for years after that when I decided to moved to my mothers house after I graduated high school an since she was a drunk an needed help, she was a some what of a religious woman kind an gentle more of a spiritualist though, but after awhile of living with her there was this strange time when the light in the hall wall of the apartment complex would flicker at night at a certain time it wasn't to creepy or anything, so I ignored it for a couple of days, but that's when it happened...I was walking up the stairs to my mothers apartment an the light would flicker like usual but this time it was different it was flickering more violently, an it seemed to give off this creepy vibe like stay the fuck away kinda vibe but I had to walk past it to get to my mothers apartment. So I started walking past an I glanced out the window an say that same moonlight I did so many years ago as a kid in that little patch of woods where the last time I saw him was...but I pushed it to the back of my mind an proceeded forward but right before I got to the door I froze..like someone was behind me as the light flickered violently still I slowly turned around..an..an that's when I saw him again..A FUCKING AGAIN!! The same clothes the same smile style EVERYTHING, but the thing was..this time I knew what he meant by, I am the true you. He was a reflection of me portrayed in the future but he gave off this evil presence like no other, it made me wanna vomit it was so evil an he just smiled with the light flickering violently still, he had this to say "did you miss me? After all that pain an suffering?" an I panicked an replied back to him "What are you?" an he said in his voice that was made from pure anger "I. Am. The. True. You. I am your hate, I am hate. You created me, ever figure out why you never got angry or felt anything bad? Because I am it, I. Am. The. True. You." I panicked again an hurried an opened the door an he lunged at me but never touched me...surprising...hah..but that night I didn't get any sleep I saw him staring in my window to my room from the ground I kept my eyes on him all night, he never tried to come in or anything he just watched me...but morning came an I told my mother what happened but she didn't believe...but still cleansed the house by burning sage in her spiritual ways...it didn't help..he was still there that only made him angrier...an I knew it...but I tried to push it past my mind again...I went out did my normal thing..but came home later than I wanted to..it was dark an I got to the porch...an saw a figure sitting in a chair smoking I thought is was the neighbors or someone just resting..but it wasn't...god have I never been wrong in my life it was him..the purest form of hate...he spoke while smoking his cigarette still. "hahahaha thought you could stop me? Me an you are one an the same except one thing I'm not a pussy, I feel like your so called god right now the more you get angry the stronger I become, so you can't die just yet!" but he jump off the porch an I started to run the other way but he did this brisk jogging movement after me, catching up so..so easily, now he just started fucking with me, whistling talking in the distance in every direction eventually he just stopped an disappeared, I was so scared I couldn't stop running an I never did till I ended up here...then after a couple of days passed I heard someone that look like me shrouded in shadow was killing people butchering them for fun, I created him...my hate, my true thoughts that I always held back became real an made him into a physical form..this..this monster is something you can't stop.. I decided to give him a name though officer...."yeah what is that son?" all of a sudden this loud noise like glass breaking echo throughout the police station, an I got that feeling in my stomach again like I wanted to puke, it couldn't be him it just couldn't be no way no fucking way he found me...the officer rushed up with his gun aimed an ready an the door broke open with him on the other side...an he said to the police officer with his grin on his face "the name is Black Winter, ain't that right boy?" an then he lunged forward with ungodly speed taking the officers life with no problem no mercy I ran out of there never looking back an as the officer slowly dying Black Winter said something to him something I knew he would...he said... "He can't die just yet".... A couple days later... I was walking down a road through a recent city I got too, I walked past a television when I heard this News reporter: here's another grisly scene caused by a mass murderer, no sights as been seen but officers are the look out, also officers said to be on the look out for a young man roughly around 17-19 years of age facial piercings.. The news reporter continued on with my description..thats when I heard him in the ally next to me, an a screaming man I looked around the corner into the ally..dreading I ever looked, he ripped the mans flesh clean off, cover his face in the mans blood an then slowly turning around looking dead at me...an said to me in his demonic distorted voice.. "You can't die just yet" he laughed an soon after I blinked he was gone, I know its not the last I will see of him he wants something I don't know what but..but this isn't the end..